


where you go, I go

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Enlistment, It's not sad promise!, M/M, VIXXMas2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Kudos: 3





	where you go, I go

Where you go Hyung, I go 

It's the last round of his shift, Hakyeon yawns, rubs his eyes a bit too roughly, and then straightens his back before resuming walking. His side of the wing is always quiet, the reason being that mostly trainees room in his wing. The new-comers get tired throughout the day and drop when they flop on the bed. 

Hakyeon thinks it's cute, he's gotten used to everything and can stay up for duties but he remembers when he was new and would get night duty once a week. He could barely stay awake. 

He thinks about Jaehwan, his member looked like an exhausted puppy when he came to the room and fell asleep without a minute. When he had enlisted he always talked about rooming with Hakyeon with so much excitement, making plans of  _ talking all night and sneaking out to have fun _ . Hakyeon chuckles. Already a week since Jaehwan was transferred to Hakyeon's separate quarters and not one night they even got a chance to talk. 

Well, it wasn't like Hakyeon was waiting for the  _ talk.  _ He dreaded it actually. When Jaehwan had talked about  _ talking all night long .. _ well things were different back then. 

He enters the room with quiet footsteps and locks the door gently. Jaehwan isn't a light sleeper but Hakyeon still, with careful steps moves around the room and gets changed into comfortable clothes. He slips into the futon and tucks the covers up on Jaehwan's sleeping form. 

Jaehwan's mouth is in a pout, Hakyeon finds it extremely cute but resists the urge to cuddle.

He closes his eyes, squeezes them shut but like most nights these days, sleep doesn't come. 

"Hakyeon?" Jaehwan's croaky voice made his eyes snap open, wondering if he woke the younger up.

"Yes, Jaehwan?" He asks gently, turning to face Jaehwan..the younger's eyes are heavy with sleep as he struggles to keep them open. 

"Why are you awake," Jaehwan mumbles softly, rubbing at his eyes like a toddler, innocence seeping out of his every action. 

"Just got back from work, did I wake you up?" Hakyeon moves closer, pushing himself closer to Jaehwan's futon until he can run a hand on the other's arms, soothingly. 

"You look sad, hyungie," Jaehwan says, and he may be sleepy but Hakyeon knows he's not just saying it. Their usually carefree and happy main vocal had a sixth sense. He always knew when Hakyeon was feeling unusual. 

"I'm not sad Jyanie, just thinking about the future," he says, quietly, maybe he does _ want _ to talk about it …

"It's scary isn't it?" Jaehwan says a little more awake now, he scoots even closer and slips his arms so that he's hugging Hakyeon. Only the thick layer of futon between them.

Hakyeon nods, eyes lifting to meet Jaehwan's; shining and hopeful even now, not a bit of doubt in them. It scared Hakyeon. How much he- the boys, his members trust him, rely on him. He asked for that trust, earned it over the years, worked for it. But he's scared; that, what if one day he messes it up…

  
  


"Yeah, for me too. But hyungie.. you know what?" 

"What?" Hakyeon brings their faces closer together, so their foreheads touch, a smile already creeping on his face although it's a sad one.

"I'm scared too, but I'm not hopeless... because... because I believe in us. I think all of what happened was because we forgot for a bit how hard it was to come so far. It happened doesn't it sometimes?" 

Looking into Hakyeon's eyes directly, he continued, " we forget how hard it was to get here, the suffering, the hardship," 

"It does," Hakyeon nods. Sometimes, when he's under the stage lights, thousands of screams, and an ocean of light in front of him, he tends to forget that all of it came at a cost.

"We gave up so much for this life Hakyeon, we had to let go of so much so we could have this. This, group, friendship, fame, and I know we'll be okay as long as we can remember the road that lead us here,"

"I'm worried Jaehwanie~" Hakyeon admits because his eyes are already wet and he can't hide his tears anymore.

"I'm worried because I know you guys are counting on me to fix this, to hold this house together, to not let it crumble,"

"No, Hyung, we're not asking you for anything" Jaehwan buries his face into Hakyeon's shoulder, the tears on his cheeks cold on Hakyeon's skin,

"You don't have to hold it together, you don't have to bear that weight,"

"But–"

Jaehwan leans back and looks into Hakyeon's eyes, "let the house crumble," he say seriously, determined to get Hakyeon to understand, "let the house crumble who the fuck cares about it, VIXX? It's made up of  _ us!  _ Jellyfish? Who cares let's blow it the fuck up! let it all fall down if it gets too much,"

Hakyeon cracks a smile, not doubting for a moment that Jaehwan would leave it all behind,  _ or blow it all up _ if Hakyeon ever asked.

"We can build it up again. Where you go hyung- I go. Lead us, as long as we're together, nothing else matters, everything will fix itself" 


End file.
